


Dark Desires [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [204]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Bondage, Fanart, Flirting, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M, Secret Relationship, Villain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: It's wrong, he knows it is, but he likes being in Iron Man's hands
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Marvel Fanart [204]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036562
Kudos: 31
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Dark Desires [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo prompt [ “Enemy Mine” [Y5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045746460/stony-bingo-2019-round-2-august-1st-2019)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
